À un rythme lent
by Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation
Summary: Leve KisaMada. Spoilers. A veces, una muerte puede hacer que dos personas completamente distintas descubran que tienen más cosas en común de las que creían.


**À un rythme lent  
****  
**_Vitzel // metafora89_

"Malditos Uchiha…" Kisame hizo gala de prudencia, y se guardó sus opiniones. La mirada roja de Madara se clavó en su cara por unos angustiantes minutos, como intentando leerla, y se apartó. El tiburón se guardó también un suspiro de satisfacción; hacía años que debía haberse acostumbrado al brillo mortal del Sharingan, y sonrió amargamente cuando recordó que ésa misma mañana pensaba que lo llegaría a echar de menos…

Itachi se había ido, tal y como él supuso cuando lo vio partir, más mudo que de costumbre, de camino al lugar donde había nacido… A Kisame le hubiese agradado despedirse de su compañero antes de que el cuerpo tuviera que desaparecer… Pero no. Al parecer a nadie le importaba lo que Kisame quisiera o no, y, de todas maneras, ahora había un nuevo par de ojos amenazantes mirándolo de manera inexpresiva: Madara había aparecido tan pronto se marchó Itachi.

Con una increíble frialdad, le confirmó sus sospechas, el prodigio del clan no volvería, y le ordenó que desaparecieran todas las pruebas de su existencia, algo que tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes. ¿En serio nadie quería tener un pequeño recuerdo de Itachi? Ahora estaba siguiendo al llamado "Mizukage", quien, por alguna razón, había aceptado que el menor de los Uchiha y su equipo de tontos los siguieran como perros falderos.

"¿Tan rápido se hizo de noche?" Kisame no se arriesgó a dejar su espada recargada en un árbol cualquiera, como antes lo hubiera hecho, consciente de las codiciosas miradas de Suigetsu, y, en cambio, se alejó de los jóvenes. Pensó en charlar un rato con Madara, para matar el tiempo, pero desechó esa idea en cuanto lo vio.

El viejo ninja también se había alejado del barullo de los más jóvenes, disfrutando de su soledad. Un curioso tintineo venía del objeto con el que jugueteaba entre las manos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó tranquilamente, rompiendo el silencio. Obviamente, sin importar quién fuese, para él no representaba ningún peligro. Kisame olvidó la súbita y estúpida idea de volver al campamento sin contestar; Madara podía pensar que lo espiaba, y realmente molestarlo no era una idea sensata. Así que salió, y reconoció el brillo particular del objeto en manos del otro hombre. Sonrió, disfrazando la incredulidad con sarcasmo.

-¿Arrepentido por no haberle detenido?- aquellas manos huesudas y fuertes, que tan sólo hacía unos minutos se enredaban y desenredaban ausentemente en el collar plateado, se congelaron ante la frase.

-Para nada.

El tintineo volvió a sonar… "¿Cómo puede jugar así con las cosas de un difunto?" no ocultó su mueca de desaprobación, pero él no le miraba.

-Lo extraña. Y sólo ha pasado un día- no era una pregunta. Y, para alivio de Kisame, el sonido se detuvo de nuevo. Sólo tuvo un par de segundos para sonreír para sus adentros, antes de que su mano se levantara por reflejo, y el collar se enredara entre sus propios dedos.

-Itachi era… Un excelente discípulo.- la voz helada e indiferente cortó el aire de la noche como una daga- Se lo quité antes de que Zetsu se encargara de él, pensé que tal vez querrías conservarlo. Después de todo… Desde hoy por la mañana, para el resto del mundo, Itachi nunca existió- un susurro de su capa, y había desaparecido.

"Hm. Ya sabía yo, ni siquiera ellos pueden ser tan desalmados…" miró el brillo de la plata en su mano "Así que esto es todo lo que queda de Itachi" ahora dirigió la mirada al sitio en el que Madara había desaparecido, y cabeceó, soñoliento. Quizás no hubiera sido realmente malo charlar con Madara; Ésta noche no lucía tan amenazador…  
Eso le hizo pensar en Itachi de nuevo y cerró la mano alrededor del collar. Los Uchiha eran fríos y aterradores; Itachi también lo había sido. Pero, a veces, no lo aparentaba tanto. Como cuando le había visto por última vez. En aquella ocasión, había podido detectar algo más detrás de sus gélidas miradas, un matiz diferente en sus inexpresivos ojos rojos.

Después de todos aquellos años, había aprendido a saber parte de lo que aquel misterioso clan ocultaba, o intentaba ocultar. Tras tanto tiempo de experiencia con Itachi, ya no se le hacía tan difícil entender a Madara, aún con su siempre presente máscara, que no le dejaba atisbar ni una pizca de su rostro.

Mientras caminaba para buscar algún sitio donde pudiera procurarse un sueño – el día había sido, definitivamente, agotador – recordó el momento en el que Madara se había retirado aquella máscara en su presencia, y dibujó de nuevo sus rasgos en su memoria. Ahora, le parecía que el hombre, tal vez, sí hubiera tenido una pequeña expresión de cansancio.

Por supuesto, vivir tanto debía de resultar agotador al final. Ver nacer, crecer y morir a una generación tras otra. Incluso a él, un asesino clasificado como despiadado, se le hacía duro de imaginar. Él disfrutaba más de las batallas encarnizadas, de la incertidumbre al pensar si seguiría vivo tan sólo unos momentos después.

Itachi siempre había sido completamente distinto en cuanto a eso. Y, no obstante, era él quien estaba muerto ahora. Irónico, ¿verdad? Como el hecho de que ahora su hermano estuviera entre ellos.

Se preguntaba qué haría allí el joven, exactamente, por qué Madara había permitido que se acercara tanto a ellos. También había aprendido de los Uchiha que tomaban cada decisión con cuidado, por lo que la presencia de Sasuke no era una simple casualidad.

Por un momento, incluso sintió la tentación de volver a ir adonde el hombre y preguntarle por ello. Quizá más que curiosidad, eran las ganas de volver a hablar con alguien que le recordara medianamente a la persona cuyo collar aún guardaba entre sus manos, incluso con algo de recelo. Ya había llegado al lugar que ocuparía durante aquella noche y extrañaba ligeramente las conversaciones que generalmente mantenía con Itachi a esas horas, en las que él hablaba de combates y sangre y se divertía con la indiferencia que mostraba su compañero, quien siempre se mantenía en un expectante silencio.

O quizá eran las ganas de volver a hablar con alguien que, pese a haber fingido una personalidad completamente distinta durante tan largo tiempo, haberse ocultado a todos ellos – como Itachi, nunca había existido, pero, a diferencia de éste, quien acababa de desaparecer para siempre; su existencia frente al mundo había comenzado ahora – y haberles hecho trabajar para él sin siquiera saberlo, le había resultado más humano que nunca aquella noche.

Y es que, aunque él poseyera la apariencia que poseía, tan semejante a la de un tiburón y fuera un criminal, Kisame también era humano y, en el fondo, agradecía la compañía, aunque sólo fuera la de una víctima a la que fuera a descuartizar al momento siguiente.

Mientras se tumbaba para conciliar el sueño y descansar una vez, volvió a apretar el collar entre sus dedos, pero, esta vez, pensando en el leve roce que se había dado entre los éstos y los de Madara cuando el objeto le había sido entregado y en lo sorprendentemente cálidos que los de él le habían resultado.

#

Madara dejó su máscara a un lado y cerró los ojos, contento de escaparse del mundo por un rato. Presionó las manos sobre la cara, para bloquear la tenue luz de la luna, y percibió, con creciente disgusto, que olían a metal. Las restregó en su ropa, intentando eliminar el olor del collar… El olor de Itachi… El olor de la culpa.

"¿En qué estaba pensando? Pude haberlo detenido sin esfuerzos…" echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola voluntariamente contra la roca que le hacía soporte. Lo había echado todo a perder… Tenía al estudiante perfecto en sus manos, un completo genio, descubriendo uno tras otro los secretos que el Mangekyo le había ocultado a él, y que, curiosamente, resultó ser la única persona que aliviaba el sentimiento de soledad que había perdurado por años. "Y ahora sólo tengo…" Ahora sólo tenía un remedo de la gloria que Itachi había sido. Alguien que optaba por la venganza sin antes averiguar detenidamente, y que, a pesar de las fuerzas que su hermano mayor le había regalado, no prometía tanto como él. Además tenía a un tiburón que probablemente estaba bastante molesto por la muerte de su compañero.

Realmente Madara nunca había llegado a comprender la relación entre ellos dos. Itachi toleraba su presencia, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Madara prácticamente le había enseñado a vivir, eso era obvio, pero… ¿Por qué soportaba la compañía de Kisame? Eso no tenía sentido. Los había visto comer juntos tranquilamente, había visto a Kisame hablando sin parar, y reconocido la expresión en la cara de su alumno, ésa que indicaba que estaba escuchando, aún cuando él hablaba de temas que le eran indiferentes. Había visto que por las noches, durante las misiones, Itachi _dormía _en presencia de Kisame. ¿Cómo era posible que le tuviera tanta confianza? Siempre había creído que había algo más detrás de aquél compañerismo, pero jamás había conseguido sonsacarle una palabra a su alumno.

Lo que sí sabía era que, al igual que él, ahora Kisame estaba completamente solo. Quizás… sólo quizás, ahora su soledad pesaba un poco menos que de costumbre. Tal vez porque había descubierto que no era el único afectado por ella. ¿Qué cambiaba eso, realmente? Por mucho que lo pensara, no lograba razonar por qué el pensar que Kisame también debía estar rompiéndose por dentro le daba esa sensación de relajación y ligereza. Quizás, pensó, sería agradable hablar con alguien que le comprendiera aunque fuera un poco. Tal vez aliviaría sus soledad el conversar con alguien en el mismo estado, después de todo, se dijo, con algo de sarcasmo, ya sabía de antemano lo bueno que era Kisame para hablar mientras lo escuchaban.

Y sin embargo, no era sólo una muerte lo que había logrado unirles, concluyó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, sino la propia existencia de Itachi. Si su alumno no hubiera confiado en Kisame como sabía que lo hacía, él no estaría yendo ahora en su búsqueda. Si Kisame no hubiera sido capaz de acabar entendiendo a un Uchiha gracias al contacto con Itachi, Madara no se sentiría necesitado como se sentía de hablar con él, o de que el otro le hablara.

Y también había algo más…

Tanto Kisame como él eran parecidos, después de todo. Acostumbrados a vivir en un mundo de guerra; en tiempos como esos, ninguno de los dos tenía cabida allí. Por eso eran considerados criminales. Sólo eran personas que no acababan de encajar, que tenían otros objetivos que el resto no podía entender. Nunca lo habían hecho. Ese fue el motivo principal de que tuviera que abandonar Konoha. También el de que Kisame fuera un criminal de rango-S.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que debía ir a verle. Kisame le había mostrado lealtad y él confiaba en el tiburón. No tenía que mostrarse como la fría figura de autoridad siempre. No con él, el último de los miembros de Akatsuki que había llegado a conocer toda la verdad, siendo el último que había quedado en pie de aquellos que habían participado en la captura de los Bijuus. De aquellos que habían hecho parte de sus ambiciones posible.

Madara continuó caminando, sin prestar atención a dónde pisaba: conocía aquel lugar demasiado bien para necesitar hacerlo. Su concentración estaba más centrada en descubrir el paradero de Kisame, para lo cual sólo necesitó unos segundos. La enorme cantidad de chakra del de piel azul no era difícil de reconocer.

Se tomó unos instantes más para reflexionar antes de disponerse a presentarse ante él, intentando no dejarse llevar por su propia impaciencia. Al fin y al cabo, era un Uchiha: la frialdad y la calma debían de permanecer inalterables en ellos. No obstante, ambas parecían estar fallando ahora. Había intentado actuar como si nada pasara y convencerse a sí mismo de ello, sin conseguirlo. Se había comportado con absoluta impasibilidad ante Kisame, y, aún así, éste le había descubierto.

"Lo extraña. Y sólo ha pasado un día."

Las palabras del tiburón habían sido tan claras como el agua de la que tanto se valía para sus ataques. Esa frase también había sido uno. Pero tenía que haberse supuesto que diría algo así. No sólo porque hubiera aprendido a reconocer los sentimientos de un Uchiha, sino porque había llegado a conocer a Itachi casi tan bien como él y sabía que, pese a ser tan callado, pese a pasar tan desapercibido, era alguien a quien se echaría de menos en su ausencia. Una presencia que escuchaba y absorbía como una esponja todo lo que oía. Que adquiría experiencia de cada momento y siempre estaba ahí.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Tomó aire y se transportó ante Kisame. Éste estaba despierto, con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza vuelta hacia él. Quizá, después de todo, le había estado esperando.

-Sé que, en el fondo, me culpas por lo que le ha ocurrido a Itachi-dijo-. Te prometo que compensaré su ausencia.-

No hubo respuesta… ¿Por qué no la hubo?... Mierda, este tipo estaba mostrándose tan difícil de comprender para Madara como él mismo para el resto del mundo.

-¿Me escuchaste?- ni con su tono impaciente se movió el tiburón… Ya comenzaba a molestarlo – Dije que…

-Si lo escuché.- Las palabras con que iba a contestar se le atragantaron a Madara, con el tono helado que usó Kisame. Eso sí que era ser bipolar –No me pareció necesario contestar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me parece una afirmación estúpida…-apenas mirando un poco sobre su hombro, lo taladró con la mirada. –Usted no va a compensar la ausencia de Itachi.

-¿Ah, no?- Madara contraatacó la mirada con una propia

-No. Es ridículo pensar que una persona puede llenar el vacío que deja otra- se recostó en la hierba. La luna plateada pintó su piel azul de un trémulo color gris. – Piénselo. ¿Acaso Sasuke va a tomar el lugar de Itachi con usted?-

No necesitaba responderle. Ambos sabían lo que se había perdido. Madara se dejó caer, con la espalda protegida por un árbol de tronco grueso.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… No veo por qué querría compensarme por la pérdida de mi compañero. Pero no creo que pueda. El tiempo cura todas las heridas, por mucho que haya hecho amistad con Itachi, no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

-No es algo que pueda controlar- habló con la verdad. ¿Para qué aparentar? Dudaba que pudiera ocultarle demasiados secretos a ese hombre

-Hm. Si le resulta tan importante…- volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda – Le dejaré tratar.-

-¿Qué?- se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su intuición de Uchiha?

-Le dejaré tratar de compensarme por haber dejado que mi amigo muriera.- al decir lo siguiente lo miró directamente a los ojos – Mantenga esto en mente: No necesito un nuevo Itachi. Necesito un nuevo compañero-

Madara parpadeó un par de veces, pero no dio más señales de asentimiento. Asimilaba mientras tanto los significados de la frase. "Le dejaré tratar de compensarme" … ¿Había sido algo obvio que necesitaba a alguien con quien llenar el vacío de su soledad, y que prefería que fuese aquél que ya había sido capaz de curar antes a otro Uchiha? Otro golpe mental. Si para Kisame era tan fácil leerlo, no podía ser inteligente el acercamiento… Se imaginaba cuántas cosas podrían salir espantosamente mal… Pero se dio cuenta de que le inquietaban más las que podrían salir de la manera contraria

Observó la espalda del hombre durante unos segundos más, sintiéndose incrédulo ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaba su antiguo yo que sólo dependía de sí mismo? Primero Itachi… Y ahora él. Se daba cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a volver a unirse a otra persona, sin importarle las circunstancias, que fuera raro que gente como ellos…

Pero, tras lo ocurrido con Itachi, ya no podía sorprenderse.

Se acercó unos pasos, apreciando un leve temblor en sus piernas. ¿Inseguridad? La idea casi provocó que empezara a reír. Se consideraba demasiado viejo para esa clase de tonterías. Y aún así… no parecía tan malo. Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; quizá, por primera vez en su vida – generalmente, había sido al revés – se sentía protegido por una figura recia con la que sabía que podía contar. Justamente, la misma que le estaba logrando poner nervioso – ¡a él, Uchiha Madara! – con su sola presencia, con sus palabras directas.

Pero Madara sabía muy bien que la vida estaba cargada de contradicciones e ironías, y por ello tampoco se sintió impresionado. Simplemente, siguió caminando hasta estar justamente detrás de Kisame y, después de unos instantes de duda, colocó su mano en el hombro del de piel azul. No era lo mejor que podía darle - su mano aún mantenía esa peste a culpabilidad que el colgante de Itachi le había dejado y temía que, de algún modo, Kisame lo pudiera _oler_, como parecía haber _visto_ detrás de sus invisibles gestos, u _oído_ en los silencios entre sus palabras, y eso lo alejara de él - pero, simplemente, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle y le parecía una buena muestra de compañerismo.

Y, sin embargo, la palabra "compañero" era algo que surgía de forma artificial en la mente del mayor cuando pensaba en aquello que podía entregarle al hombre frente a él, un concepto instalado en su cerebro por el simple hecho de haber sido anteriormente usado por el otro para designar lo que quería de él. Una necesidad que Madara estaba intentando complacer quizá por los mismos motivos por los que él no era capaz de pensar el compañerismo cuando a Kisame se refería. Sí, todo ello era una unión, una comprensión mutua provocada por demasiadas cosas en común. Pero, por su parte, definitivamente, no era compañerismo. Y, aunque aún tenía que buscar el término apropiado para describirlo, como el metódico y escrupuloso shinobi que era, simplemente se negaba a usar un concepto que consideraba incorrecto.

Kisame sintió la mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, un gesto que pretendía ser de consuelo, pero cuya tensión en aumento lo traicionaba. Sintió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, directamente a la cara de Madara, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Quizás realmente no quisiera ver lo que allí se reflejara. Se puso, en cambio, a reflexionar las palabras que poco antes habían salido de su propia boca, mientras esperaba a que el otro shinobi se relajara un poco. Sabía por experiencia que un a un Uchiha tensionado era mejor dejarle en paz.

No se preguntó lo que había querido decir, porque tenía muy en claro que lo había dicho por instinto... Ése instinto piadoso, que mucha gente -y con razón- no asociaría con él, y que simplemente le impedía ver a una persona que, por definición, debería ser fría e inexpresiva, quebrándose de aquella manera.

Si bien estaba consciente de que casi nadie (Y entre esa multitud contaba al propio Madara) se hubieran dado cuenta de que el Uchiha perdía el aplomo, pero aún así, sintió que tenía que darle la vuelta a su ofrecimiento, que tan cruelmente había rechazado y compensarle a él por la pérdida de Itachi. Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que, con tal de devolver las cosas a su lugar, dejaría que Madara creyera, cual padre consentidor dejando que su hijo crea en papá Noel, que era él quien estaba ayudando al tiburón, y no al revés.

"Da lo que tengas y que reciba el que lo necesite..." y Kisame sabía ver quién era el que realmente necesitaba entre ellos dos.

Los dedos de Madara abandonaron el hombro de Kisame cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el mismo con ellos no hacía más que delatarle. Tomo airé y lo expulsó lentamente: un método precario de relajación que, no obstante, tuvo que agradecer en ese momento. Sin mediar palabra, rodeó a Kisame y se puso frente a él, demasiado impaciente por dejar de hacer el mayor de los estúpidos y afrontar sus problemas, o las soluciones a los mismos - Kisame en sí mismo empezaba a ser una verdadera contradicción para él - como sabía que debía hacer.

-Como ya has podido adivinar, lamento lo ocurrido, y por unos motivos mucho más egoístas que la pérdida que tú hayas sufrido.

Pese a que nunca había sido completamente sincero - las mentiras, las afirmaciones ambiguas y la ocultación de la verdad eran armas tan poderosas para alguien como él como podía serlo un kunai – serlo en ese momento, ni le importaba, ni iba a cambiar nada: Kisame ya había descubierto bastante por sí mismo como para intentar seguir fingiendo ser el frío y distante líder que todo lo controla. Porque, obviamente, los últimos sucesos escapaban completamente a su control.

-Pero- prosiguió -en el fondo, estoy complacido de que, al menos, tú sigas aquí.

Vaya, vaya... complacido de que siguiera aquí... Kisame no puso reparos en mostrar su sorpresa, y su incredulidad. ¿Qué le importaba a éste tipo si lo mataban también a él?

Aparte de tener que encontrar a alguien que supliera su puesto en el Akatsuki -y, tomando en cuenta la "eficacia" con la que habían sido suplidos los demás miembros, eso tomaría muuucho tiempo- no se le ocurría otra razón para que a Madara le alegrara su existencia

-Hm... Me alegra que le alegre.- dejó que el silencio incómodo se instalara cómodamente, porque realmente no se le ocurría nada para salvar su patético intento de conversación. En el pómulo de Madara apareció, por un instante, un tic, y, segundos más tarde, se dio la vuelta para irse. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro: seguramente era el mismo instinto de antes el que ahora punzaba para que no lo dejara ir en semejante estado de nerviosismo.

-Eh, espere- el mayor se congeló en su lugar. Kisame notó que, a pesar de que él había iniciado la conversación con la intención de mantener un ambiente calmado, algo pasaba dentro de su cabeza que lo tensionaba más, mucho más de lo que Kisame llegaba a comprender. Él no había hecho nada para ponerlo así de nervioso, ¿O sí? Decidió que no. Pero, de cualquier manera, algo pasaba, y no era conveniente dejarlo dentro.

-¿Se siente bien?- fue una frase estándar, pero probablemente fuera atinada para exigir la respuesta que Kisame quería saber... O al menos una versión más educada del "¿Le gustaría decirme qué demonios le pasa, viejo loco?" que había surgido en su mente

Madara se dio la vuelta y, por primera vez en toda la velada, fue él quien supo lo que Kisame había pensado. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, al tiempo que contenía un pequeño suspiro. El otro estaba intentando entender el porqué de su comportamiento. La pregunta denotaba que lo consideraba alguien frágil, alguien que necesita descargarse con cualquiera a su alrededor.

-Voy a serte sincero, Kisame. Parece que está siendo una época de verdaderos desvelamientos, después de todo-dijo, pensando en cómo aquella nueva parte de su vida, en la que Itachi ya no estaba presente, había comenzado cuando le contó la verdad sobre su hermano a Sasuke-. No he venido a ti para intentar otorgarte un consuelo con el que pueda hacer que te sientas mejor y que vuelvas a ser el mismo miembro de Akatsuki que antes. Como miembro de Akatsuki, sólo eres útil hasta que alguien se encarga de eliminarte. No obstante, como individuo, como compañero de Itachi y como el último de vosotros que ha llegado hasta aquí, no puedo evitar darte otro valor... Tu fuerza es admirable. La mía ha comenzado a fallar- cruzó los brazos sobre su abdomen -. Soy yo el que busca un consuelo.

Kisame, simplemente, le observó durante unos segundos. Luego, se llevó la mano entre sus ropas, bajo la atenta mirada de Madara, y extrajo el colgante que el mayor le había entregado antes. Luego, se puso en pie, acercándose a él, le tendió el objeto.

-Creo que usted lo va a necesitar más que yo.

Ambos sabían que era cierto. A diferencia de Madara, Kisame no estaba intentando enmendar sus errores ni volver atrás en el tiempo. Itachi estaba muerto y no regresaría. Él no necesitaba un nuevo Itachi, ni siquiera necesitaba un objeto perteneciente a él como símbolo de su ya extinguida existencia. Le bastaba con sus recuerdos, por dolorosos que pudieran ser.

Cuando Madara estiró la mano para recoger el colgante, no sin mostrar una cierta duda que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida al hombre frente a él, sus dedos rozaron por segunda vez aquel día. Sin embargo, ambos ignoraron completamente el contacto y volvieron a separarse como si la interacción jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Kisame no le siguió cuando se fue - sabía que no serviría de nada forzar las cosas más allá de donde podían llegar ése día- después de todo, él mismo se aseguraría de tener el suficiente tiempo como par entender a quien le había ofrecido el consuelo que él mismo necesitaba.

No obstante, cuando Madara se giró antes de desaparecer, el otro no pudo evitar fijarse en su expresión una última vez – quizá sería la última ocasión en que iba a poder verlo sin máscara – y darse cuenta de lo dolorosamente semejante que resultaba a la que había percibido en Itachi antes de verlo marchar para nunca volver.

Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se prometió a sí mismo que no permitiría que esta vez pasara lo mismo.

* * *

_~ ¡metafora89 (Itachi XD) comentando!_

_Me parece hasta mentira que pueda estar escribiendo esto porque, por fin, el fic está terminado. ¡Parece que, realmente, la (des)organización está dando frutos! –risa diabólica-_

_Y ahora supongo que debería venir la explicación a: "¿¡Pero por qué un KisaMada!?". Y creo que es algo simple: Vitzel (Kisame) y yo tenemos un cierto peligro cuando estamos juntas. En este caso, después de que se hubiera planteado el reto, hablando del fic y, en concreto, el pairing sobre el que queríamos escribir (sin saber cómo íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo); sucedió que ella (o creo que fue ella) sugirió hacer un sorteo al azar para escoger a dos miembros de Akatsuki. A mí me pareció buena idea._

_Sobra hacer ningún comentario sobre cuál fue el resultado de nuestras maravillosas ocurrencias..._

_~ Kisame (Vit) al habla!!!_

_Metáfora tiene razón… somos peligrosas juntas… y yo realmente me sigo golpeando en la cabeza por mi "súper" idea del azar… ESTO FUE UN DOLOR EN EL…. _

_Bueno, no importa, de cualquier modo me ha gustado escribirlo, fue un buen reto porque tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho para combinar a estos dos personajes tan… incombinables XD Así que al final acabé tomándole cariño a mi querida "aberración" jeje._

_Pues… antes de irme de nuevo… pues nada, me agradó trabajar con Metáfora, y me encantó que nuestros estilos se acoplaran lo suficientemente bien como para escribir esto de la manera que lo hicimos, viva la (des)Organización!!!_


End file.
